1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a package structure. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an energy storage device package.
2. Description of Related Art
An energy storage device, such as a battery or a supercapacitor (also called electric double layer capacitors in some applications), can perform conversion between chemical energy and electrical energy to release or store energy, i.e., discharge or charge. During the conversion of energy or when the environment in which the energy storage device is situated changes (e.g., the temperature rises), the volume of gas which is generated in the energy storage device expands. In order to maintain a balance of gas pressure, an opening is often formed directly on the package of the energy storage device such that the expanded gas can flow out of the package through the opening. However, the opening may results in the leakage of an electrolyte from the package thereof. The leaked electrolyte may do harm to humans or pollute the environment.
Accordingly, what is needed is an energy storage device package that is able to release gas pressure without resulting in the leakage of the electrolyte from the energy storage device package. The present disclosure addresses such a need.